wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Enchant Weapon - Deathfrost
Permanently enchant a melee weapon to cause your damaging spells and melee weapon hits to occasionally inflict additional Frost damage and slow the target. Requires a level 60 or higher item. Slow effect does not work on targets 73 or higher. Source * drops from Lord Ahune in the Slave Pens during the Midsummer Fire Festival. Reagents Tools * Suggested use Useful as a mid priced enchant for leveling between 60-70. Situationally good for tankadins when a warrior is not in the party and minimizing damage is more important than threat. Good in PvP or on a backup weapon. Enhancement Shaman get the most benefit from this enchant (there has been some argument that Shadow Priests are also a good choice). Whatever your class, another more costly enchant exists that is superior to deathfrost. Notes * Procs off both white and yellow attacks, but uses different mechanics. For procs from spells, the proc rate is 50%, the internal CD is 25s. There is no internal cooldown for melee procs which appear to be 10-12.5%. Can refresh itself but does not stack. * It does not proc off direct physical damage ranged attacks i.e. Hunter shots or Avenger's Shield/Hammer of Wrath from Paladins. Can proc from magical shots, However it can proc often with Stings (Serpent, Viper and Wyrven) since they are DoTs and aswell with Inmolation, Explosive and Snake Trap since Traps are AoE with DoT. * Bleeds to proc it, since bleeds are DoT. * Damage dealing Judgements seem to proc with its melee proc rate only. It has, however, been observed to proc from ranged attacks triggered by items such as Goblin Rocket Launcher. * Lightning Shield procs it but other forms of reactive damage such as Thorns does not. Further testing needed since patch 2.4.3 of reactive damage such as Holy Shield is required. * It cannot be resisted, dodged, etc., It will always hit, but if damage is absorbed, no debuff will occur. * It crits with your spell crit chance for 150% damage. Modified by affects/talents that effect all damage or all spell damage (but not damage from spells!) * Does debuff Raid Bosses but does not affect casting speed. (melee & ranged speed still affected) * Target's attack speed is slowed, but movement is unaffected. * It is a non-magic frost spell effect that can be removed, but cannot be dispelled. * Does not stack with Thunderclap. Debuff replaces Thunderclap and is bigger than Thunderclap. Further Thunderclaps continue to do damage/threat as normal but does not further slow the target. * For curious Frost Mages, enchant is affected by Arctic Winds 5% damage bonus, and Winter's Chill crit debuff. Not affected by spelldmg or Piercing Ice or Ice Shards. * Will trigger the Shadow's Embrace set bonus. * Replaces debuff from . * Since it requires at least a level 60 weapon, this is one of only two Burning Crusade enchant formulae that require Enchanted Vellum to make enchant scrolls. Patch changes * * * * * from .}} * * * External links Deathfrost